The Rest of Our Life
by KatieCooker
Summary: After their highschool life, Moka and Tsukune finally settle down to have a normal life. But, their so called normal life is anything but... clingy girls, angry fathers and much more!
1. Chapter 1

The Rest of Our Life

Chapter 1: An Apartment to Call Our Own

_**Hi People! So Since you loved Shuzen Sisters so much I decided to write another story for you guys, this story is another one of Ahubbard676s previous stories, that he said I could use if I wanted and I really like the idea of it! I hope how I write it is as good as his was SOOO without further interception here's the story!**_

__They looked up at the tall brown apartment that they would call home for the next couple of years. The building was in the human world and Moka had no sort of problem with that, they have been dating since senior year and after leaving Youkai Academy they decided to live together and have a normal life like any other couple. Their friends had taken the decision rather badly but after a while they began to act normal again.

Mizore had decided that she was going to continue to persuade Tsukune to at least have babies with her. Kurumu had taken it pretty hard and decided to go to collage to help herself get Tsukune out of her mind, she would constantly be surrounded by cute guys and hopefully she would be able to heal her broken heart. Yukari was happy for Moka and Tsukune but was a little frustrated when they wouldn't let her move in with them, she now spends her days with Kurumu at collage and they keep each other company.

Kokoa had one more year before she graduated from Youkai academy so they had the one year to get things set up before Kokoa came to ruin things. Mizore was moving into the apartment building that Tsukune lived in just on a different floor, she was at the snow village for the time being until she can get away from her mother. Tsukune felt Moka's hand gripping his tighter and tighter, she was nervous. This would be the first time she lived in the human world since middle school and even then it was a bad place.

Since the fairy tale attack on the human world, yokai have been introduced to the world. It has only been two years but most people of the world have gotten used to the fact. More importantly that's what Tsukune's job was, after having the fear of yokai be introduced to the world the Japanese government had decided to make a special department just to patrol the yokai who lived in the human world.

The world was in a bad place when the monster known as Alucard attacked japan, Mikogami did the best he could when he evacuated people from the area but there were still people who found out what really happened. "Lets go inside okay?", Tsukune opened his door up and stepped outside. He made his way over to Moka's door and opened it up for her. Moka stepped out of the moving truck by taking Tsukune's hand, "I'm so nervous!" Moka walked around the truck and looked at the building, it was a nice building and the apartment they bought was perfect.

It was a nice three bedroom apartment with one bath and it was quite spacy for the price that they were getting it for. Tsukune's holy lock was in plain sight and was dangling as he lifted up the door to the back of the moving truck. He had a dangerous life before and he was trying to leave that in the past, with Moka they could start over and maybe even had a family one day. "Hey Tsukune, which apartment are we?", Moka asked as she walked over to his side.

Tsukune pointed to the top of the building, the very right corner. "That one, apartment number 15." Tsukune reached in his pocket and pulled out the key to their apartment. "Hey, why don't you go and check it out while I bring up some boxes?", Tsukune tossed the key over to Moka and began to lift boxes out of the back of the moving truck. Moka was legal to be in the human world, she had a card that allowed her to be in it and live.

Tsukune was a different situation, the rules between yokai and humans were very new so not a lot of ghoul were covered under the truce. Since Tsukune was born a human he is classified as a human and doesn't need his card to live in the human world. If Moka were to be out of her home without this card she would be prosecuted and sent back to the world of the yokai, and of course this goes for humans as well.

Since this indecent humans were allowed to enter the yokai world, but if one were to enter and not have permission there would be some sort of punishment. Thanks to Moka's blood Tsukune was able to carry a lot more then he was able to before, Moka pushed open the door to their new apartment. It was very spacious, the living room was as big as a normal sized living room at any normal house. Moka's eyes lit up, _'this is ours?' _Tsukune had gotten the apartment after his cousin Kyouko had told him about it.

Tsukune was surprised when wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground, the box he was holding fell to the ground and the cloths that were inside of it fell all over the place. "Moka, w-what are you doing?", Tsukune was blushing because of how close Moka was to him. They have been dating for about a year now but this would be the first time they would share a room together, and that's only if she wanted to he still hadn't asked if she wanted her own room.

"I'm just so happy!", Moka smiled and slightly looked away from Tsukune as she leaned in closer to him. Tsukune gave a faint smile as Moka leaned in closer and kissed Tsukune, Inner Moka was okay with them dating but anything more then a kiss is to much and she tends to but in. Moka broke their kiss and Tsukune looked to the side with his face as red as a strawberry. He had waited so long to kiss Moka and now that they do it all the time it gets to him, making him nervous and even shy to kiss her.

_** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune was moving some stuff into their apartment by himself while Moka went to the store to get some things for dinner. Tsukune lifted up a table by himself and put it on his shoulder, "Hey, that looks kinda heavy do you need some help?" Tsukune looked over at a rather large man, he had came out of the room right next to his own, "Looks like were neighbors, here let me take that!" The man walked over to Tsukune and grabbed the table from Tsukune. When Tsukune let the man have the table he had almost dropped it, "HOW DID YOU CARRY THIS!" Tsukune smiled at the man for trying to help but Tsukune had enough strength to do it himself.

Tsukune took the table from the man with one hand and with his other hand he held it out, "My name is Aono Tsukune, its nice to meet you!" The man shook Tsukune's hand but was freaked out that Tsukune could hold that table all with just one hand. "My Name is Tarou Watanabe, so is it just you?", Tarou asked as he helped Tsukune take in some more less heavy things. Tsukune lifted the table up and made it fit into the apartment, "Well, no actually I'm staying with my girlfriend and later on her sister is going to stay with us.

Tarou sat down a box and turned quickly to look at Tsukune, "Your going to live here with two beautiful girls... you lucky bastard..." Tarou began to cry tears of jealousy when hearing those words. "Actually its not as nice as it sounds..", Tsukune began to remember how much of a pain in the ass Kokoa really is. "Now that I think of it Moka should have been back by now.", Tsukune was beginning to get worried about her.

Tsukune left his apartment and Tarou followed him, "I'll watch your apartment for you!" Tarou yelled as Tsukune waved his arm back at Tarou and ran down the stairs to the lobby. Tsukune pushed open the doors to the apartment building, he should have gone with her what if some one got to her? Tsukune ran as fast as he could in the direction of the store where he sent her. He could feel his energy coming from his holy lock, he would kill anyone that hurt Moka.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__After a minute or two of running Tsukune had found her, she was looking back and fourth as she desperately perched for the grocery store. It was her first time in this town and even thought they drove past it she still couldn't find it, "Hey you look lost, do you mind if I help?" Moka looked over at Tsukune and her eyes began to water up. "Tsukune!", She ran and put her arms around him, Tsukune smiled and put his arms around her to comfort her. "I really tried to find it Tsukune, I couldn't even get dinner..", Moka couldn't help but feel as if she was a failure as a girlfriend.

"Hey don't worry about it, your just getting used to this place, it's my fault for not telling you where it was properly!", people were walking by but they ignored Tsukune and Moka. Moka let go of Tsukune and looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. **'I told you that you were going the wrong way.' **Inner Moka said through Moka's rosary. Moka ignored her and just smiled as Tsukune took her hand and showed her the way to the grocery store.

__Tsukune had gotten all of the shopping done and now they were walking home together, it was a first for the both of them. Moka's first time getting lost on such an easy task and it was Tsukune's first time saving her from something so simple. _ 'I had the worst idea in my head, it's not like that anymore thought.'_, he had assumed that some yokai from what was left of fairy tale was out to finish them off. He could relax now, in this normal life there wasn't much Moka couldn't handle on her own.

Tsukune blushed as Moka grabbed his hand, "Thanks for saving me Tsukune!" Moka said as she smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek making his face light up like a Christmas tree, he didn't mind doing the little things for her.

They had made it back to the apartment and it had gotten late, most of their stuff was brought inside of the apartment and now Tsukune had to ask her. "M-Moka, ugh, I was thinking and do you want to be in your own room away from me?" Things like this hadn't gotten easier they both blushed when Tsukune asked it but she had to answer it, Moka didn't know what to do so she walked over to Tsukune and looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

Tsukune felt the worst feeling in the world when he heard the sound of Moka's rosary getting removed from her choker. She had used his hand without him even knowing! Tsukune hid behind their couch and waited for the worst, **"So, you want to sleep in the same bed as me?", **Tsukune was so scared but all she could do is kill him right, that was it that was the only thing she could do.

"You don't have to, I will set up in a different room!", Tsukune ran out from behind the couch and tried to run to a different room but he was stopped when Moka grabbed his wrist. **"You need to know you place!", **Tsukune waited for the hit that never came. **"By my side...", **InnerMoka was actually being sweet for once. Tsukune leaned in to kiss her but was sadly mistaken when he fell to the floor with his lips puckered up. **"I never said you could do that thought.",** Moka smiled as she walked down the hallway into the bedroom at the very end of the hallway.

Tsukune sat up with a smile on his face, _'I think I could get used to this sort of life, it's not glamorous but its perfect just the way it is.' _Tsukune turned his head when he heard a knock at the apartment door. He stood up and walked over to it, "So this is our new apartment huh?" Mizore pushed her way into the room right when Tsukune opened the door. "Mizore I thought you went home!", Mizore turned around and looked at Tsukune.

"I couldn't stand thinking about what that vampire girl was going to do with you so I came to save you.", her monotone chilled voice was just as chilling as ever but Tsukune wasn't the one who needed to be saved. "Go to your own apartment, this is Moka's and my place so...", it was too late, Moka had already seen Mizore. Tsukune felt as if thunder was going to come destroy their happy little life. **"Why don't you make some tea Tsukune.",** Inner Moka said as she walked back into the rooms looking at them.

'That's right, our perfect little slice of heaven...'

_**Did you like it, I hope you did its sort of a romance/drama/fighting don't be mislead by the first chapter it gets a lot better and a lot more complicated for the couple. Once again thank you Ahubbard676 for the idea and I hope I make you proud people!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Rest of Our Life

Chapter 2: Work & being bored

_**Damn you Ahubbard676 why do you always have such good ideas! This story actually got a great amount of reviews, some of them were just people arguing but still reviews! Also I don't think in the real Rosario vampire AU Tsukune would ever even think about Kokoa that way. The chapters play out sort of like everyday things like work, friends, family, paying bills, and meeting the boss stuff like that.**_

__Tsukune was sitting down at their table, Inner Moka was sitting directly to his right and Mizore was sitting across from them. Tsukune felt a little nervous about what was going to happen next, Inner Moka didn't admit it but she is very jealous when ever other girls faun over him. "Did you know that I have a job with Tsukune?", Mizore said calmly as she lifted her cup of tea to her mouth.

Inner Moka let a smirk out, **"Tsukune tells me everything so why wouldn't I know?", **Inner Moka said with such calm words. Mizore had lost and she knew that but something told her to not give up. Tsukune and Mizore are going to work as a type of police that would go around and make sure that the registered yokai that live in the human world are doing legal things. Tsukune and Mizore got the jobs easy because they are yokai themselves, **"Well, don't you think its time for you to leave?",** Inner Moka said as she brought her cup of tea up to her mouth.

Mizore looked at Tsukune then back over to Inner Moka, "You leave first." Tsukune shook his hands behind Moka's back and shook his head. Mizore was being way to mean to Moka, "Mizore, Moka lives here with me, remember?" Tsukune said as his hands shook bringing his cup up to his mouth. Moka smiled under the cover of her cup, The door to the apartment opened up and Mizore flew out of it and landed upside down outside of the apartment. Inner Moka smacked her hands together and shut the door behind her.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune wiped his forehead, it was getting late and he had finally set up the bedroom for the both of them. Inner Moka was cooking something and he could tell because it smelt so nice, he used a little lamp to light up the room so that he could set up the mattress and the bed frame. He was so excited to sleep with Moka, not that he was going to try anything he figured if he accidentally touched her she would give him some sort of beating.

**"Dinner is ready."**, Inner Moka walked into the bedroom carrying two plates. On the two plates were two tv dinners, Moka didn't have anything to cook when they went to the store they decide to get something that was easy to cook. Right after eating they would have to go to sleep anyway, "It looks amazing!" Inner Moka helped Tsukune put their bed on the bed frame and then they laid down on the bed and began to eat. It was nice little life that they had, **"So, while your at work what am I supposed to do?" **Tsukune didn't really think of that to much, "What ever you want I guess, just make sure you bring your registration card with you if you go out." It was something that allowed Moka to be in the human world.

They had finished eating and Tsukune had thrown blankets over the bed and gotten in his pajama bottoms. He crawled under the blankets and waited for Moka to come back into the room, she had gone to the bathroom to change. He always wondered what Moka wore when she slept, he pictured a pair of pink pajama bottoms and pink pajama top as well. **"Well, you sure are thinking hard."**, Inner Moka said as she walked through the door wearing a lacy purple nightgown that was almost see through.

Tsukune blushed and tried to look away but he just couldn't help but look. Tsukune reached over and turned the lamp that was balanced on a moving box off. He was blindsided with what happened next, he couldn't sleep so he was wide awake when Moka had already fallen asleep. Tsukune felt Inner Moka scooting closer to him, when she moved again she had intertwined their legs and her hand was on his chest. Tsukune couldn't have been happier, if he wasn't scared he was going to die of a nosebleed.

She pushed herself closer and closer to him, throughout the night even if Tsukune were to move inner Moka would find him subconsciously and would cuddle with him. It was so weird to see her do something like that, the sun began to rise and Tsukune had finally began to fall asleep. With Moka wrapped around him he was actually really warm and kinda comfortable. He had decided that it wouldn't hurt if he were to wrap his arm around her and cuddle with her as well, he reached his arm over and right as he put his hand on Moka's stomach she moved away from him.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune had gotten up and had made some tea, **"Did you sleep well?" **Inner Moka walked past Tsukune and kissed him on his cheek, "Who needs sleep?" Tsukune said sarcastically, inner Moka had picked up the rosary and clipped it back on. When she returned to her normal pink haired self Tsukune had finally came to the realization of what had just happened, "Did she just kiss me?" Moka had got her balance after changing back and poured herself a cup of tea, "Do you have to go to work today?" Moka didn't really want to be alone the first day after they move in together.

Tsukune laid flat on the ground with his hands behind his head acting as his pillow. "No I don't work until tomorrow, and even then its just them trying to teach us how to do our jobs.", closed his eyes for a second to see if he could get any sort of sleep. Moka walked over to him and put her face over his, "Does that mean- Tsukune was surprised when he heard how close Moka's voice was so he sat up and hit his head on Moka's.

Moka fell backwards and Tsukune sat up, it only took a minute before they both began laughing at each other. _(Knocking) _Moka and Tsukune both looked over at their door, the only person they could think that would knock is Mizore. Then again Mizore would just find a way to get into the apartment without making a noise. Tsukune stood up and walked over to the door, he tried to open the door but it was jammed, he lifted up on the door and it slid open.

"Hey there neighbor I just wanted to come by and tell you about the accident that happened downstairs.", The person who had opened the door was Tsukune and Moka's neighbor. Moka stood up and walked next to Tsukune, "Hello there my name is Moka Akashiya, I am Tsukune's girlfriend." Tarou looked at Moka then quickly looked over at Tsukune, there was an awkward silence while Tarou looked back and fourth many.. many more times.

"About that accident?", Tsukune asked feeling a little unappreciated. "Ugh, there was two yokai that fought downstairs... left a huge mess.", Tarou said as he snapped out of thinking of how Tsukune managed to get a girl like Moka. Tsukune was a little surprised, "Moka, wait here while I go check things out okay?" Tsukune walked into the apartment and into his bedroom, underneath his bed he had a badge. It was his identification that he was a person who dealt with yokai problems.

Tsukune walked back over to where Moka was and kissed her cheek, "Tarou, I hate to ask but can you- "OF COURSE I will stay here and watch Moka for you buddy!", Tarou said happily interrupting Tsukune. Moka didn't like Tsukune leaving by himself, she didn't know what to do when he is gone the human world is a scary place full of mean people.

Tsukune had made it downstairs and looked at the damage, the entire entrance to the building was destroyed. The doors were ripped off the hinges and were now hanging out of of the wall, police were standing at the entrance stopping people from entering the building. "Excuse me, sir you can't leave this way please use the back entrance- Tsukune lifted up his badge and the police officer stopped talking and backed away from Tsukune. The only people that are in the yokai division are people who are yokai themselves or already associated with yokai.

Normal police officers are not only afraid of these people but they also hate them. Tsukune had no idea what could do something like this, if it was really a fight then there had to be some sort of strong yokai. "The camera didn't catch much.", Tsukune looked over his shoulder and standing behind him was Mizore. Tsukune followed her into the security room that was just past the lobby, sitting on a table was a recoding of what happened. It starts off with just people walking into the lobby, right as the two yokai break through the doors the camera is destroyed.

"They looked like they were in their human form when they came through the doors.", Mizore said as she turned to look at Tsukune. "What are we supposed to do?", Tsukune asked as he followed Mizore out of the security room. "Can't we just get more people to come help us?", Tsukune asked as they walked outside of the building passing up the police officers. "We are the only two people in our division."

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune had gone back up to his apartment where Moka was, he had called the office where he worked and found out that what Mizore told him was actually true. Since the treaty, not a lot of yokai are trying to come to the human world to be apart of the system that is against them. "So who are you?", Tarou asked as he grabbed a hold of Mizore's hand and began to kiss it. "My name is Mizore.", Tarou's lips stuck to the back of Mizore's hand.

He pulled and pulled until was finally free. "Tsukune, does this mean you have to be at work more?", Moka asked. She didn't want Tsukune to be gone all of the time, they were just starting off their new life together. It was going to be perfect, Mizore is moving into her apartment and its just going to be the two of them. Moka read that couples that have more time to spend together are supposed to last longer in their relationship.

Tsukune hung his phone up and looked at Moka, her eyes told him everything. "It means that I need more people to help us, there is no way that just Mizore and I will be able to handle everything that goes on.", Tsukune could only think about his friends. If Kurumu was here, she would easily say yes to helping. If Yukari were here she would find some way to help as well, but the only one to stay by their side was Mizore.

"Well, I know its not a lot but I could help you guys out.", Tarou stood up and put his hand up to his forehead. "I may not be as strong... or as brave... or well you get my point but I can help in some way.", Tsukune smiled a little. He didn't have his old friends but he could make new ones, this was the time to start a new life and that is exactly what he is going to do.

"I will help out as well!", Moka said as she put her fist up in the air. Everyone looked at Moka awkwardly, "Moka I don't know if this is the kind of thing you will want to do." Moka knew she wasn't fit for something like that, but she wanted to help in anyway possible.

Tsukune looked at his set of friends, Moka was standing in-between both Tarou and Mizore. Tarou had his arm stuck behind his head and had a large smile across his face, Mizore stared at Tsukune and gave him a slight smile. It was his new life and it was time to start living, Moka walked closer to Tsukune and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in close and gave Tsukune a kiss, "Hey, have you ever seen muscles this big?" Tarou put his arm in front of Mizore's face and flexed.

Mizore grabbed onto Tarou's muscle and squeezed it. "PLEASE LET GO!", Tarou fell to the ground writhing in pain. "No, I have never seen muscle that big.", Mizore said as she leaned down and watched Tarou roll on the ground. "Thank... you...", Tarou said as tears ran from his eyes.

_**I am going to try and continue this story when Shuzen sisters is done, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter so that you didn't forget about it. I have been real busy lately so I'm sorry if it took a while to update.**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
